


The Smoky Sky

by KingAlanI



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAlanI/pseuds/KingAlanI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Alan Gilfoy in the world of Suzanne Collins and based on The Foggy Dew by Charles O’Neill. Presented in-character as a poem written by Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, set to music as Panem’s new national anthem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smoky Sky

‘Twas down the tunnels in early fall, to Hangar we all walked  
Where four hundred fifty one rebel squads all marched on by  
No whistler hummed, no fiddler strummed, but pressure it did drum -  
For cannon peals, that mortician’s tune, would ring out in the smoky sky.  
.  
The thousands knew and still proudly flew out west towards the fight.  
‘Twas better to die in Cap’tal streets than at gallows or whipping post.  
Through the meadow Hawthorne’s exiles had all come hurrying through  
They had watched while Snow’s forces made burning rubble of all they knew  
.  
Now Coin bade Little Duck go; she took so well to healer’s arts  
Her lonely grave brings only a mother and sister’s broken hearts  
With one evil vanquished, Alma becomes another; I must ask why.  
With an arrow to her knee, now clears the nation’s smoky sky.  
.  
But some of the bravest fell. Their cannon shots were mournful and clear  
They had died to spring a new world in the fall of the seventy-fifth year.  
And the world did gaze in deep amaze at those few fearless souls  
Who bore the fight so that freedom’s light might shine through the smoky sky.  
.  
Back through the ashes I walked again and my heart with grief was sore  
For the Capitol ensured there were many valiant souls who we never shall see more  
But to and fro in my mind I go and my praise was often high  
For slavery fled, O glorious dead, when you fell in the smoky sky


End file.
